Do You Taste Of Her?
by sonicsora
Summary: What if Doviculus had done what no one had expected? Something much less drastic than killing Ophelia? What if he had decided on a different course of action altogether? A course of action that involved Eddie? Warnings: noncon ahead. More warnings inside.
1. See Who Is Pulling The Strings

As a REALLY big warning for those of you who clicked even with the warning of spoilers. If you really haven't finished the game or seen all of the legends please turn back now. SERIOUSLY. This is spoileriffic. It ruins the big end punch of the game. Please turn back now if you haven't finished.

With that said, there are other warnings I need to toss in here.

First, Doviculus is well dickulus for many a chapter. He being a sexual being more or less does bad things to Eddie. If you can't stomach rape run for the hills. Unlike my DA page where I have it uncensored this story will be cut up and censored here for the sanity of all. Then again, if you got this far I have to jokingly question your sanity.

The third warning I can provide is beware my logic flaws. This was written midway through me finishing the game, I edited it up, but if there are any major problems tell me. I'll do my best to fix them.

Thank you for reading my over the top warnings, enjoy the story!

**EDIT/06-09-10** - This chapter has been beta'd by the ever lovely Ani, hopefully it is much easier on the eyes in comparison to the original version that was up before.

###

"Isn't it obvious by now, dear boy? Succoria was your mother."

"W-what?"

"For a child of one of the strongest demons our world has ever seen, you certainly are slow," Doviculus chuckled darkly, gladly circling Eddie. A clawed hand rose up to thoughtfully stroke the roadie's cheek. "Though, I will grant you one thing. You certainly smell like her, act like her in a few ways. You wield her weapon with precision and talent... it is only sad you are partially human. Such potential ruined by that weak side of yourself."

The feel of the demon's hand and breath tickling his cheek made Eddie flinch, batting Doviculus away and drawing his axe free of its holster as he shifted into a defensive posture. Ophelia frowned slightly, some stirring of feeling lurching to the surface as she watched the two interact. She had not felt an emotion other than hate for such a long time that it was almost a shock to her. Black-tainted hands shifted to barely brush across her chest, the faintest of beats resounding within her.

"You lying, demon piece of scum-"

"Now, now. Don't make my memories of your mother any worse than they already are." Doviculus smirked, "I was, after all, hoping to make better memories with you."

Eddie warily frowned at the demon, fingers tightening their grip on the axe as he watched Doviculus. Ophelia shifted closer, unsure why or what she would accomplish by moving over to Eddie during this conversation. "Now what are you talking about?"

"Oh Edward, I think you can easily understand what I'm speaking of. Human or not, you smell of Succoria. You have her blood coursing through your veins. I simply must wonder, do you taste of her as well?"

Eddie's eyes widened at that. "You sick freak-" Whatever the roadie had been planning to say was cut off as chains seemingly whipped out of nowhere, curling around him and pulling him up off the ground. Metal dug into his skin, jarring his weapons free from his back and leaving him with not much of an option beyond struggling.

"Eddie! No!" Ophelia couldn't muffle her reaction, black eyes flickering to brown. She was pushed back by the emperor effortlessly as she stepped forward. Sent tumbling onto the dirt floor, the woman watched with a fearful expression on her blue features before she was able to shift into black water and vanish from sight, dribbling down through the cracked floors.

"Succoria's offspring, male or not, you will be interesting to toy with.

"What makes this even better is the fact without you, no one will lead those pathetic humans. They'll lose morale and go back to being submissive as they should be. Submissive little slaves," leered the demon emperor.

"They were never meant to be slaves! Not to you, not to anyone." Eddie snapped back, the roadie's struggles increasing as he tried his hardest to break free of the chains holding him up. Neither he nor the demon lord noticed the thicker, stronger black tendrils coming through the cracks of the floor, nor the creak of the door being forced open and giving those down below a glimpse of what was happening.

"Oh such delusions you have, it must be from that pathetic human side your father cursed you with. It's fogging up- augh! What in the world-" Black tendrils had curled up from the floor, Ophelia yanking the demon lord back roughly and her own sharpened fingertips digging into his exposed skin nastily.

"I do not care if you are a demon lord, you will not hurt him." She hissed lowly, trying to keep the lord still long enough for the rallied forces below to climb the stairs. She was able to hear a faint, "Oh god!" "Eddie!" "We have to help!", ringing down below and the pounding of feet making their way up the stairs.

"You dark, little witch, you will be sorry for this."

"I am sorry for a lot of things. This will not be one of them."

"Blue-skinned harlot-"

"Did your mother never teach you how to talk to a lady politely?" she cooed, black mist tightening its hold on the lord. She tried to keep her powers focused there, pulling life from her undead forces, using what she had to keep him grounded in one place. The demon lord more or less fought against it, growing angrier by the second and his own powers eating away at the mist's grasp.

Eddie could not help but watch, conflicting emotions bubbling in his chest. '...Is that really Ophelia? My Ophelia in there? If I survive this, if we survive this, I'm going to grovel at her feet.' He loved her, yet he was angry at her. iIf Eddie had time, he would talk things through with her.

A chorus of, "Eddie!" "We're coming! Hold tight!" "We're almost there!", snapped the man out of his daze. He picked back up on struggling, trying to kick at the metal chains and wishing he could use his axe somehow on the rusting metal holding him several feet off the floor.

The sound of Ophelia emmitting a pained cry once again jarred Eddie from his task, wide, brown eyes darting over to the sight of the drowned, blue woman. She flickered between who she really was and what she had become.

"Ophelia! You sonova bitch if you hurt her-"

"You'll what? Glare at me?" sneered Doviculus lowly.

"I'll do more than that when I get my axe back."

"Oh, you won't be getting it back for a very long time, Edward. A very long time."

The chains tightened, starting to slowly drag him upwards towards the ceiling, the demon lord carelessly blasting a hole through it as he unfurled his wings. Rubble fell from above and forced the army to search for some cover or hesitate unwillingly in the open doorway. The Razor Girls used it as their opening to take a few shots at Doviculus, but only succeeded in making the demon lord angrier as he raised his arms up and made the building shake even further.

Ironheade teetered on their feet as the building quaked from the force used on it. One or two smaller recruits fell unwillingly to the floor from the overwhelming movement. It only made the fall of debris worse as shards of glass, chunks of metal, plaster, and stone rained down from the ceiling, all of it hard to avoid and deadly.

Ophelia skittered across the floor quickly when she saw a piece of debris fall towards Lita. A black, smoggy tendril snapped upwards, grabbing the chunk and tossing it away from the blond, warrior woman. The crunch of plaster hitting the wall made Lita stare at Ophelia uncertainly, before nodding in a small show of thanks. Whatever issues they had could be worked out later- now was not the time.

"Ironheade! You have lost today! Your leader and this little war you've waged." The demon lord mocked easily, able to flap his wings and gesture at Eddie readily.

The demon was able to avoid the shots coming at him from below by simply yanking Eddie over to him to stop the bullets. "With this man's absence I see you falling apart. I will take pleasure in watching all of you tumble down."

Doviculus' mocking laughter filled the crumbling building, jeering all the while as he carried Eddie off.

Ironheade had lost that day.

####

To say Eddie woke with a headache would be an understatement; his head was throbbing. It made the roadie grunt and squeeze his eyes tightly shut to block out what light filled the room. He managed a low grunt at the ache behind his eyes as he tried to vaguely gather his thoughts.

It took him a moment longer than it probably should have to realize that he was not on the bus or sleeping in Duce. The fact he could not even move his arms soon became evident as the man snapped back into full awareness. Brown eyes widened in surprise as he took in the candle-ladened room, chains, skulls, and what appeared to be a large, leather-covered bed that filled the darkened room.

"...shit."

####

"We'll get him back." Ophelia breathed lowly, the woman doing her best to not simply dissolve into a puddle as she held Eddie's axes in her blue arms. Inside, she was conflicted, torn in so many ways; it hurt to focus on these sudden feelings. After what felt like so long, she was feeling whole again. She did not really notice the wary looks she received all around. The warriors of Ironheade had gathered to hear the blue woman speak.

"How can you be sure? How can we trust you?" Lita questioned warily, holding herself back from jumping down the other woman's throat based on what had occurred earlier. Even if Ophelia had saved her life, it had not granted her total trust from the others. Ironheade could forgive, but they would not forget.

"...because, this isn't me. This- this thing is some kind of... copy of me." she answered quietly back, blackened fingertips pressing against her chest and brushing across where her heart rested.

"Uh, what?" Lita raised a wary brow at that, she and the Kill Master exchanging doubtful looks.

"The real me is in the Sea of Black Tears. This, what I am now, is just my weakness given some bodily form. I need to find my body again. If I get it to the surface I can awaken. I need your help."

"How are we supposed to trust that you aren't making this up? That you aren't setting a trap?"

"You can't. All I can promise you is I will not bring any of my army with me. I will be defenseless and you can bring whomever you deem worthy of killing me if I prove to be setting a trap."

"...deal. But if you double cross us there will be Hell to pay."

"Make sure it's quick, you have more important things to worry about than me. Eddie is in Doviculus' hands, and that monster could be doing anything to him. You don't need to linger on me when he needs our help." There was conviction in her voice, almost sounding like the real Ophelia for a moment. There was almost a spark of life in those coal black eyes.


	2. Mankind On Its Knees

Thank you for the reviews Eventide and Saberhappyzero, I appreciate the feedback mucho muyo. (Yes Eventide I am looking into a betareader, it's just taking awhile since the story is taking a backseat to my real life at the moment.)

If anyone else wants to drop me review feel free to do so. I'm always happy to get them!

For those who are a little twitchy about Doviculus being a creeper, I suggest you skim a certain section of this update. It's a titch creepy. Just sayin'.

EDIT: Still going through old chapters and putting in page breaks, hopefully this will clear up any confusion the lack of spaces caused.

###

It was almost surreal to think she was on the bus again, watching scenery bump by as she reclined in its cushioned seats. It was insane that they had even let her this close again. After all she had done, all that was said-

If there had been more time she would have apologized, walked up to every single Ironheadian and say the words until her throat went hoarse. Until she was rendered mute from her apologies. Until every one of her girls could look her in the eye again. If there was time she would go comfort those who needed it, hug her girls, talk trash with the Headbangers, laugh like they all used to before she took her plunge into the sea.

If only there was time, she would do all of that, she would even somehow win over the untrusting Lita Halford, the sour woman of steel who still scowled at Ophelia's presence.

But there was no time, no time to think, no time to do much beyond make a quick rescue plan, give one formal apology and rejoin Ironheades rank. Plan their trip, figure a way to get into demon territory unseen.

Take up Eddie's axe as her own and lead them into battle.

Into victory.

###

He was never fond of the taste of vomit, mixing it with the slimy after taste of latex and blood didn't exactly make Eddie's mood any brighter. He scowled quietly to himself as he flared his wings, the roadie giving a slow sluggish stretch.

He hurt, to say all over would be an understatement. Aches running through the leathery flesh and hardened skeleton of his wings, he felt like he was on fire, burning pain making his whole body throb. If his throat wasn't so sore he'd have given a bitter sort of laugh. Now all he could do was cough, blood coloring the pale floor under him. Glowing yellow eyes closing for a moment before he heard footsteps come down the hallway. They snapping open, he almost naturally barring his teeth. The roadie on defense, he already knowing what was coming, more pain, more suffering. If he had more time to contemplate Eddie would notice some deeper dark part of himself was enjoying this, a part that was more his mother then him.

Whatever semblance of tired peace he had was gone now, all he could do was dig his clawed fingers into the floor and watch the doorway with a firm glower. The sight of oh so familiar hooves just making him feel sicker.

"I see you lost your meal again Edward, a pity since that'll be your only meal for _quite_ awhile."

"Whatever, not like it was that great anyway." Eddie grunted back, lifting a shaky hand to wipe at his mouth, to somehow get the bile off of him.

"You will care when you become hungry, starving, a thin creature such as yourself will be begging soon enough." The demon lord replied easily, the roadie cracking an eye open to glower at the hooves moving by him, it was obvious the demon was heading towards his 'desk'. Eddie couldn't entirely see what he was up to, not that he cared as long as Doviculus stayed away from him. The roadie just wanted to sleep, he couldn't until the kinky leather demon left the room again. He couldn't risk letting himself be wide open like that, Doviculus would gladly take up on the weakness. He

The roadie felt his eyes start to droop shut, his body unwillingly trying to get some semblance of sleep, he blinked back in protest at that. Eddie couldn't help it, insomnia and fret had been his loyal companions since he had got here, it was doubtful the roadie would shake them fully anytime soon. Only now after refusing to sleep for so long was his body deciding to slowly but surely make his eyelids feel heavy, head feel light and airy.

Eddie's momentary lapse was rewarded with a hoof roughly kicking into him, dark laughter escaping Doviculus as the half demon flailed in surprise and fell onto the cold floor. The roadie giving several bewildered blinks of confusion as the demon lord moved to settle over the top of him oh so easily, clawed lavender hand seizing the chain tugging on it hard to pull Eddie's face to be on level with his. The hybrid so close he was able to feel the warm sickly sweet demon's breath graze his flesh.

"An idea just occurred to me Edward, since you are so tired. So _very_ tired and hungry. I figured I should feed you, I'm sure it will be something you'll like. You certainly didn't complain last time."

Eddie gave a small snarl, his wings naturally reacting with his mood, tensing up as he was yanked into a unwanted 'kiss', if one could call having a giant purple tongue shoved into his a mouth a kiss that is. Doviculus kept his grip on the chain, only moving to pull the hybrid closer, taking in the taste, the rough feel of the man under him. The kinky demon only pulling away to rumble appreciatively, his smirk widening as a free lavender hand moved to find its place under the roadies shirt. Eddie able to feel claws trace patterns into his skin, he grunting lowly as Doviculus dug his claws into the skin with obvious pleasure. Crescent marks being left behind in both Eddie's abdomen and his hands as the roadie clenched his fists, gritting his teeth unhappily as the demon took him in with unseen eyes.

"Hopefully you are ready for the main course?"

The roadie gave a snarl, he barring his teeth dangerously back as the demon dug his claws into the skin under the half demons shirt. "." He stated it slowly, as if he was talking to a child, a deranged demon-y child.

It only earned him more laughter and more bruises then he'd have liked.

###

Frustration colored her thoughts, the bus slowly trudging over the landscape, past the dips, turns, drops, it just made Ophelia see red. She frowning unhappily to herself, fingers running through her messy hair. She hardly caring at this point if she looked tousled, they needed to get somewhere fast. This was not fast. Not even close to it.

"This is taking too long, just too long." She groused lowly, lips pressing together angrily as her hands curled into fists. She feeling the urge to pound on Lita's dummy for a change from how unhappy she felt.

"And you say I jump the gun on things." Lita replied cooly back, a hand resting on her hip as they watched Mangus slowly bring the bus to a stop. It giving a low creaking moan as it settled, smell of exhaust filling the air as he warily watched the grave diggers under Ophelia's control smooth out a path. Rocks, plant life, rubble, anything in the way soon flying in the air off to the side as the diggers worked their way through the bumpy path. The buses doors opened, a troop of headbangers emerging from the gleaming metal doorways to join the grave diggers in pushing aside clutter, to make the desolate road clear enough that the bus could roll over it without any problems. From the looks of it, this would take a few hours at best over the few moments Ophelia had hoped it would take. It only made her a little more frustrated.

"If we take too long-"

"I already know Ophelia, I know. You don't think I'm worried? I am. I'm as antsy as you are. We _need_ to save him. Doviculus has had him for weeks now. The monster could have done anything to him at this point and we wouldn't know."

The brunette clicked her tongue against her teeth, "Damn it." It was all Ophelia could really say at this point. There was nothing she could do beyond yell orders at her Grave Diggers to go faster. Even then they'd still sluggishly move along, shoveling away rocks, loose gravel and dirt from the cracked road at a snails pace.

"Calm yourself, it is all we can do now." Ophelia just had to give the platinum blonde a small glance, brow popping up in surprise at the other woman's words. It was official the world was ending, Lita Halford was telling someone to be calm.

"Don't mind me if I find the irony in hearing you tell me to _that_."

Even Lita had to pause uncertainly when she realized what exactly she had said to the levelheaded Ophelia. She broke into a small weary smile at the irony. "…I will give you that."

"I think Lars might've given you a hug for saying that. He always told you to lighten up." Ophelia had to say with a quiet shake of her head, expression softening at thought of the golden blond haired man.

Lita's lips scrunched into a thin line of sadness, pale blue eyes closing for a moment. "He would have, he'd have been… Happy. He'd have tousled my hair and grinned at me."

"He'd be proud of everyone Lita, proud of you for getting this far." Ophelia offered back, watching the blonde woman attempt to keep her emotions in check. Almost four months and the wounds were still fresh, Lars had been her only family so it was naturally something that would not heal quickly. The formerly drowned woman was tempted to pat the other woman's back, do something to sooth the sting.

Lita tensed a little, seeming to sense Ophelia's attention, opening her eyes to glance over the Ironheade troops and the bus. She avoiding meeting Ophelia's eyes as she spoke. "I can only hope he would. All I know is he died honorably, died a hero, we will honor him when we get back from saving Eddie." She closed the subject with that, avoiding making eye contact with the other woman before she stalked away to go do what Ophelia originally had planned on doing- yelling at the troops. Though Lita was much harsher in comparison to the formerly drowned woman.

###

He hadn't slept in what felt like years, even if the urge was there he was afraid to. Afraid he'd awaken to find that Doviculus had decided he was tired of toying with the human-demon hybrid. Eddie was afraid he'd awaken to see jagged rocks below, see the demon lord gutting him, vaguely afraid he'd see the twisted demon lord unbuckling his pants for one last 'romp'. All of it made the thinned out man feel sick, what he had been fed close to reappearing. It wasn't all that tasty to begin with, the food coming back up wouldn't make it taste any better.

Eddie grimace faintly at the memory of the last 'romp', he still had bruises in not so fun places from that, he shook the thought off and reached a hand up to toy with the collar around his neck. The metal chain attached to it linked back to the wall behind him, keeping the roadie trapped and unable to leave. It had been made lighter since he was losing weight and becoming something less then a beefy roadie then he had been earlier. Doviculus by this point was just roughly shoveling food down his throat to keep him alive for the demon lords own enjoyment.

Usually he managed to pretend to be complacent. It earned him better food, more alone time and Doviculus vaguely be a bit gentler. It wasn't much, but it was something. By now the roadie knew he had to keep this up. He needed to gain the weight back, gain the strength back, make the demon lose his wariness. It'd be his best chance of escape. He could taste freedom on the tip of his tongue, the exhilarating feeling of freedom so close and so tantalizing. He needed to escape. Eventually he would, for now he was stuck in Doviculuses room, put next to the demon lords bed as a toy. The thought made rage spark through his spine, when he got these chains off the demon was as good as dead. He'd pull Doviculus apart slowly, watch the demon lord die slowly, painfully, the thought made his chapped cut up lips curl into an small smirk.

He once again toyed with the chain, his only thoughts of Ophelia, it breaking the blank expression on his face. A smile making his cracked lips bleed and his heart warm for a moment. Thinking about her had been keeping him relatively sane the past month. She had tried to stop Doviculus, she had tried to help him. The woman he fell for was still under all that inky gunk, he could pull her free from that somehow. First he needed her to pull him free from this.

_'Ophs… God damn do I miss her.' _He licked away the blood thoughtfully as he visualized her. Her smile, her laugh, the sexy way she killed things. It made him feel-happy. For a clear moment he felt a spike of happiness bubble up in his chest. Eddie would take whatever happiness he could in this place.

_'I owe her a shit ton of apologies, worshiping at her feet. All that jazz. I just- need to make it up to her. I'll make her own car, something nice, a hot rod, maybe it'll be red an black... It'll be the most bitchin' car in the world. She'll love it. She'll probably kick my ass in a race with it...' _

He closed his eyes tiredly, still smiling as he tried to pin down an idea for a car he'd build her. He finally dropping off to an dreamless sleep, cracked bleeding lips pulled into a weak hopeful smile.

###


	3. Waking From The Dead Of Night

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and a BIG thanks to Ani for beta'ing this chapter. Hopefully she'll stick around to help with future chapters of this story. Credit to her for a few ideas sprinkled through out the story as well, she's helping me sort through certain things so the story posts can go up in time.

Enjoy~

(And if you can't guess, the title chapters are lyrics from various metal songs, consider it a game to find which lyric comes from which song!)

Since this chapter lacked page breaks, I've opted to repost it to save you guys any confusion.

####

She smelled of blood and sand, a coppery taste coating the inside of her mouth as she drew in a slow breath. Her heart hammered against her chest, mind tumbling as the woman tried to regain her footing in the loose sand she stood upon. Her brown eyes closed for a solid moment before opening to take in her surroundings. Demon bodies were scattered across the sandy terrain, crimson staining the tan grains and jagged rocks the demons were strewn upon.

Ophelia took in her handy work with a small frown, resisting the impulse to rub at her eyes. Instead, she wiped her hands on her jeans to get some of the blood off of her dirty palms, then she considered pawing at her eyes to ward off her headache. Vaguely clean hands pressed against the dull ache that radiated throughout her head as brown eyes once again swept over the battered, sandy landscape that consisted mainly of jutting rocks and dying plants made of latex, leather and spikes- it all showed they were pushing their way deeper into demon territory.

The closer they traveled into demon lands, the more twisted and dark the landscape became. Plant life became denser and more dangerous, while they came across more and more demon towns squashed into dark, dingy corners; all beneath a red-tinged sky. Oddly ominous purple clouds were gathering overhead, a stark contrast to the deep red of the sky. Ophelia could only vaguely hope that this wasn't some kind of fortelling of doom.

She was partially hoping it was just a large gathering of brides chatting wistfully about their long gone fiancés rather than any truly dramatic event. That was the only kind of doom she'd like to see, not demons rushing down at them with Eddie's body in tow.

The thought was knocked from her head when she heard something in the bushes rustle, making her whip around defensively. Her calloused, bloodied fingers tightened their grip on the blade's handle as the shrubbery gave another shudder.

"Reveal yourself!"

The greenery parted ways to reveal a metal beast, Rima sitting atop its broad back and somehow able to retain a regal stance even with splatters of blood decorating her skin.

"Calm yourself Drowned woman. It is just I. You know I mean you no harm. The sister of Halford sent me to aid you in deposing of the demon corpses."

Ophelia sighed, able to relax herself as the metal beast and its owner made their way over to her. She holstered her weapon and offered a small, weak smile to the other brunette. "Thanks."

"It is no bother. You wish to save the son of Riggnarok. Burning bodies to reach our goal isn't something I'm going to protest. Though it is a more honorable burial than any demon deserves."

Ophelia could agree with that as she frowned agitatedly and offered a nearby body a small poke with her foot. "None of them deserve any burials, honorable or not. They're monsters."

"Monsters that we shall vanquish." Rima stated simply and firmly, painted lips quirking up into a smile as she directed Ophelia to move out of the way. She stroked the metal beast behind its ears before giving some of the black, straggly fur on its neck a hard tug. She directed it toward the haphazard body pile Ophelia and several Headbangers had put together.

Ophelia watched the funeral pyre, putting her hands in her pockets as sparks danced across the corpses, latex, skin and metal catching alight as the beast breathed its fire upon them.

She could only hope the rest of Doviculus' armies would meet this fate, along with Doviculus himself.

####

A small grumble of unhappiness escaped the roadie as he managed to push himself onto his feet. Shaky legs were close to giving up on him as Eddie rubbed his wrists, almost missing the touch of manacles against his skin. The feeling of actual air brushing across the raw, red skin made the moment even more surreal. He warily narrowed his eyes at Doviculus, the demon lord chuckling lowly as Eddie wobbled around.

"Enjoying the taste of freedom, Edward? You certainly have earned it."

Eddie scowled, a hand reaching up to wipe at his lips as he did his best to bite back any comment that wanted to escape. The urge to strangle Doviculus where he sat was hard to resist.

"Do I get to leave this damn room?" Eddie wasn't in the mood to play Doviculus' games, he just wanted to leave. Even if it was simply an awkward walk down the hall, he'd take it and cherish it over sitting in the same room all day with only the occasional bathroom excursion. "Hell, I'd just go down the hall and come back." The half-demon already knew he wasn't fit enough for any escape. He'd have to do a lot of ass kissing before he'd be fit enough to even lift his axe again.

Doviculus examined his fingernails with open interest, taking a moment before glancing away from them to the impatient roadie. He faked disinterest in the matter entirely, though it didn't take a genius to see the amusement etched into the demon's behavior.

"Really? No attempts to flee? No jumping through the window and giving a valiant effort to fly away?"

"Yes," he growled. Eddie doubted that he could really fly in his current condition; he'd probably glide a few meters and crash. Certainly not the kind of exit he wanted to make.

"It seems you are learning- consider me impressed."

Eddie grit his teeth, rage building up in his chest as Doviculus waved him away, dismissively gesturing at the ornate wooden door of the room. "Take your walk, but remember, my children are everywhere. If you try anything, they will bring you back to me and I can make anything I do now appear saintly."

###

She chuckled quietly as she sorted through the tomes, elongated fingers brushing over the fine paper as she pretended to act interested in the text. Hidden eyes watched the human her master had brought along lean against a wall, eyes closed as he wheezed quietly.

He knew she was there, but he didn't seem to care. The son of Succoria was far more focused on going forward, hands resting on the cracked, dirty walls as he tried to keep himself balanced.

She wasn't sure why, but she found that... charming. Endearing even. The nun simply smiled to herself as she pretended to read, keeping her gaze locked upon the roadie.

_'I'll have to keep him under my watch,'_ she mused. She pressed a fingertip against her lipless teeth in thought, almost smiling in amusement as he made it to the end of the hall. He celebrated his small victory with a whoop, a fist shooting in the air. She chuckled to herself at the grin that graced his features, lighting up his face like the sun.

_'For Master's sake, of course. I am the only dependable one on this floor after all,' _she added as an after-thought

###

Rima gave a small noise of disapproval as she surveyed their surroundings. "The terrain is getting rougher up ahead. I do not think the bus will manage much longer unless we go through the forest." "Seriously?" Mangus called from the bus window. "'Cause, uh, yeah, I'm not driving that bus through there. No way, no how. Don't care what anyone says, it's too creepy!" "Mangus, it's a forest." Lita argued back irritably as she stepped down from inside the bus, walking across the rough, rocky ground to take in the scenery for herself. She nodded a greeting to Rima and the Fire Baron as they settled to a stop a few feet in front of the tour bus. "A forest full of demons that could possibly eat our faces. I'd say it's a justified fear." The roadie-in-training's voice went up an octave, a little fear lurking in the edges as he stared at the dark, mangled, thorn-filled forest off to the side of the rocky terrain before them. "Fear is for the weak." The blond woman answered back bitingly, narrowing her eyes at Mangus dangerously. "Fear is for the sane and living!" Mangus argued back, his voice raising as he tried to reason with Lita. His efforts met with the warrior woman regarding him with irritation, her hand resting on her hip as she eyed him. "I'd kind of like to stick with that group rather than prance around a forest full of face eaters! I kind of like my face! It's attached to me and all you know."

"I'll let you know somethin-"

"Oy, oy, the two of you cut it out. Just get Ophelia. She'll at least know what to do instead of fucking fight!"

Rima nodded in agreement with the Fire Baron's assessment, "For an uncouth man, his words are wise. She is one of our leaders, Halford. She is to be consulted."

"…Where is she anyway?" Mangus wondered after a moment. He leaned back into his seat a little, fingers twitchily tapping at the steering wheel. The long-haired man nervously grimaced at the prospect of driving through a dark forest. He obviously didn't want to even approach that option anytime soon.

The Baron gave a shrug, pulling his cigarette from his mouth to shake ash from it as he spoke. "Probably in the back of the bus. Last I saw of her, she said she was going to take a lie down. She's been going ahead of the bus for days looking out for demons."

"Certainly would explain how she'd sleep through the bloody racket all of you make." Groused a voice from a bus window, a calloused hand moving to push the glass pane further upwards as a temperamental Kill Master squinted out at the group. "Do you all enjoy pissing me off? 'Cause yer managin' it pretty damn well, so far."

"It was not our intent healer. Our discussion simply became louder than intended." Rima offered with a hint of a smile, partially amused by the fact it had only really been Mangus and Lita who had increased the volume.

Kill Master replied with an intelligent "Hnn." He moved to rub the sleep from his eyes as Lita walked back toward the bus' doorway. "I'll get her, you two keep an eye out for any other paths we could take."

"Yeah, yeah, we get the idea." The Fire Baron responded, waving his hand as he sat up a little on his bike, a booted foot resting on a pedal as he shifted around. "Just go get her. All right?"

The bass player just rolled his eyes, sparing Lita a small glare as she came into the bus. The blond woman walked right past him down the bus' long walkway. Kill Master grumbled as he rolled back over, slinging his arm over a Razor Girl beside him. Lita rolled her eyes somewhat at the fact the healer went through women like bottles of whiskey. That thought was quickly dismissed as she made her way through the bus' walkway, past various bunks filled with various troops making small talk. Topics ranging from drinking, women, battle and sex all filling the tour bus with a comforting murmur.

Lita could only give a low "Tch." under her breath at some of the topics, pale blue eyes sweeping over the people searchingly before she managed to spot Ophelia. The brunette was comfortably curled into a ball under her covers, an arm partially covering her face while she slept through the general ruckus of the bus.

The blond woman vaguely wondered just how Ophelia managed to sleep so peacefully when there was none to be had around her. She approached the bed the other woman lay in, her hand reaching out to rest on the formerly drowned woman's shoulder, giving it a shake.

"Ophelia, wake up. We need you for something."

The brunette gave a tiny grunt, sleepily batting away the hand on her shoulder and attempting to curl into a tighter ball. She pulled the blanket over herself further as she did her best to ignore Lita. It just earned her a scowl from the platinum blond as she gave a less gentle shake this time, raising her voice as she spoke.

"Ophelia! Up!"

"Nngh, Eddie, cut it out." Ophelia batted at the rough shake again, wrinkling her nose tiredly as she tried to turn her back to Lita. "Can't make out all the time. Just lemme sleep."

The blond warrior woman rolled her eyes, she finally reached over to yank Ophelia upwards whether she liked it or not.

"I would sooner make out with Mangus than you."

The brunette turned a lovely shade of pink when she finally realized who she had been talking to, cutting her glance away and pushing at Lita. Lita rolled her eyes at the action but stepped away, watching as Ophelia sat up fully on her own.

"What do you want Lita?"

"A simple answer. Get up, we need your help."

"Fine." Ophelia just managed a cranky sigh, running a hand through her hair briefly before pushing herself out of her bed. She gestured for Lita to lead the way.

The blond was more than happy to; she just wanted to get the bus rolling again and not deal with Ophelia any longer than she had to.

####

"You are so cold today, Edward. Why is this?" Doviculus questioned amusingly as he let a hand wander across Eddie's bare chest. Clawed fingers teased over old wounds and across scarred muscles. The demon easily loomed over the roadie.

Eddie managed to give the demon a slow, reproachful look, manacles at this point keeping him from out and decking the demon in his smug face. He did his best to lean away from the overly friendly touching, though it wasn't made easy by the manacles nor the fact that Doviculus was practically sitting on him.

"Just like your mother. So vile to those who displease you."

"Hey, I'm allowed to be 'vile' to someone who's invading my damn personal space bubble." Eddie growled lowly back, bristling slightly as the demon took enjoyment out of the roadie's discomfort. "Kindly fuck off."

"You have her fire as well." The demon lord breathed lowly, Eddie feeling his gut tighten up as Doviculus flashed him a grin that would make lesser men weep in fear. "I shall enjoy breaking that from you."

"Going to take a lot more than you being fucking creepy."

"Is that a challenge Edward?"

Sometimes Eddie really hated his mouth, especially when it got him into these kinds of situations. Ironically, these types of situations were becoming frighteningly more prevalent than he'd have liked.

"No matter how I answer you're still going to do what you like." He managed after a tense moment, shifting away from a clawed hand running down across his battered black jeans. What tatters there were in the material had been caused by the demon's need to leave his mark on the roadie. Eddie's clothes were ratty and torn up by this point, it's a wonder they were even holding up after so much abuse.

"I see you've finally learned something."

_'…I should learn to keep my mouth shut for fucks sake.'_ Eddie mentally sighed, openly cringing as Doviculus let his hand drop lower, teasing over the zipper of the roadie's jeans.

Eddie already knew where this was going, diverting his eyes entirely to stare at the wall while the demon lord entertained himself.

###

He ignored the dull throb running through his body as he struggled to get to his feet, breath shaking as he dug his fingers into the wall for support. Eddie grimaced, steadying himself as he tried to tug against the chains holding him down. The fact he was weighted down by the chains certainly made the task harder than he would've liked. Even worse was the fact Doviculus was adding things onto the chains to make them heavier. The demon lord wanted to make sure his "pet" wouldn't go anywhere. Not that it was stopping any of Eddie's attempts to grab at freedom.

"Damn it," he breathed darkly, mind calculating just what he could accomplish. The roadie came up with pressing his back up against the wall, using it for support as he struggled with the manacle on his right wrist. His left hand grabbed the first few links of the rusted chain as he bit down on his bruised bottom lip. Pain surged through him, the metal cutting into his reddened, raw skin as he struggled to free his hand.

_'Fuck, why the hell do I have such big hands?'_ Eddie mentally cursed as he stopped for the moment, glowering at the manacles and contemplating breaking his hands to get out of them. He shook out the throbbing hand, blood dribbling down his arm as he gave up on his manacle plan for now. The half demon's mind wandered as he tried to think of just what to do. He unconsciously brought his arm up to his face, lapping at the fallen blood. The coppery taste was almost fulfilling to him.

It only took a moment before Eddie realized just what he had done, eyes widening as he jerked backward, slamming his back into the wall as he stared at his arm. He kept it out as he just stared in bewilderment.

_'Holy shit- I didn't-'_

Partially licked blood glistened back at him, and he felt his stomach tighten up into knots.

"Shit. I- fuck."

The roadie could only sputter curses as he wiped his arm off onto his shirt. Revulsion curdled his stomach further as he let himself slide back down onto the floor, back still against the wall as he sat on the grimy floor. He stared dully at his arm as a few more trickles of blood dripped down the appendage, the bright red color frighteningly alluring to the roadie.

_'I'm turning into one of them.'_

_###_

Poor, poor Eddie. So tormented. Ha, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. We'll pick up at a better spot next time. Feel free to leave a review, I'm always happy to hear what you thought of the story/this chapter. Remember to offer ani some major kudo's for beta'ing this for me. _  
_


	4. For The Light Source So Wasted and Gone

I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up my dear readers. Real Life just ate Ani and myself, it refused to let go until now. Hopefully you still enjoy this chapter, even with the delays that had come up. Beyond that I offer apologies for the odd spacing of last chapter, I tend to post these up at ungodly hours of the morning, so I'm not exactly in the greatest state of mind at that point. I'll strive to do better from now on. Any mistakes can be blamed on either me or being confusing as all hell.

A major kudos to Ani for beta reading this puppy and helping me plot down ideas to use.

Hope you guys enjoy~

####

The misty, night air made Ophelia smile.

She was not entirely sure why, but it did. The oddly familiar feeling of having gloom wrap around the bus, the tittering of brides, the grumbling of Grave Diggers and cooing of Ratguts as they cared for their "babies."

She attributed her enjoyment of it to her days of laying in the sea, the cold tendrils choking every negative emotion free from her so it could keep her doppleganger going.

Even now, Ophelia felt those darker feelings dig their claws into her. It was always those moments before she fell asleep that made her ache for the sea. Those moments of darkness, the loneliness that ate at her, tearing what she was into pieces. It questioned her: why she did not give into the seas call sooner? Why had she not been strong enough to resist forever?

Ophelia just rubbed at the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and shaking off the oddly gloomy feeling as she started to walk around camp again. The woman opted to focus on the campsite around her, the familiar sounds lulling the niggling, dark feelings in the back of her head just slightly. The crackling of fire, the clink of bottles being tapped together, the soft sound of people walking through loose sand. All those sounds were familiar, gentle, welcoming. It all sounded like home to her.

The familiar sounds were mixed with odd imagery. The Doom was mixed with Ironheade, a few of the braver Grave Diggers striking up conversations with Headbangers. The even braver were weakly trying to hit on Razor Girls, getting no where with their attempts at spouting lyrical poetry about the gun-toting women. Ophelia was not sure whose side she should be on in that debacle.

All she really knew was the fact it made for a good distraction. Something solid to grasp onto. Something that did not slip through her fingers like all of her leads to Eddie. She needed this distraction, her solid, safe distraction.

Said distraction was rather humorous to watch, at least.

She did not stifle her laugh as another Grave Digger struck out, a Razor Girl rolling her eyes and walking away from the Doom solider. The Grave Digger gave a dejected mumble of "Man…" He earned a pat on the back from the Headbanger beside him who responded with a sensible, "Peh, chicks. Don't let it get ya down. She wasn't worth it."

"This... 'chick,' shattered my heart with nary a word. How am I supposed to react?"

"Gettin' drunk off your ass."

The Grave Digger paused a beat before giving a slow nod, understanding blooming across his features. "You truly are a visionary."

"'Ey, I try, man."

The brunette bit at her bottom lip, still containing a laugh as the Headbanger led the Grave Digger away, talking in an overly exaggerated manner about the magic of nachos and beer. "I'm telling you man, nachos are fuckin' amazing."

"Na-chos?"

"Nachos. Just wait an' see, man. It's amaaazing."

"Hmm, if you say so…. friend."

"You'll see in a second man, it'll blow your mind."

"…My head will not fall off, will it?"

"I'm being- uh, metaphorical. Like, not literal. So your head should stay put, you'll just like the nachos."

"Huh, why didn't you just say that?"

"I just did!"

"But-"

Any further observing on Ophelia's part was cut off as she heard her name called, the goth giving a curious frown and turning around to face the source of the voice. A Headbanger, along with a few Razor Girls, were running excitedly towards her.

"Ophs! We've got a trail! A REAL one!"

"Yeah! We know where Eddie is! We shook it out of one of the demons we found!"

The woman stared, openly stunned, before a jumble of emotions hit her. She outwardly tried not to show how... excited this made her. The possibility of finally finding Eddie made her heart sing. "Seriously?" She questioned as they approached, their run slowing as they stood in front of her.

"More serious than the beer tree going dry," stated the Headbanger with a sagely nod. "An' you know none of us would swear by that lightly."

"You two, go get Lita, Rima and the Baron. We need to have a meeting," Ophelia commanded, gesturing at two of the Razor Girls. "If this trail is true... we'll find Eddie soon."

Ophelia hoped this was something she could grasp onto, the solid trail she needed.

####

Rain pounded the landscape, turning the loose, grainy sand into a mushy mess. He ogled the sight, heart hammering in his ears as he took a step forward, the roadie not caring if he was getting dirty and soaked. The fact he was outside at all was... refreshing. It made him breath in the crisp, cold air with a smile. The expression was hard to contain as he closed his eyes, feeling the water pour down over him. He spread his wings out, water pelting the leather textured skin and soaking into his clothes, his hair...

This was freedom.

He was only jarred out of his reprieve when he heard Doviculus chuckle. The tension the roadie had been carrying returned to his shoulders and he glowered back at the demon.

"Any reason you decided to bring me out here?"

"To set you free." The demon lord said simply, earning a small, startled blink from Eddie. The roadie eyed the demon warily, unsure as to whether he should believe this or not.

"You've got to be bullshitting me." Eddie managed to say after a pause, opting to take a small step away from the demon. The idea of bolting sounded better and better with each passing moment. Even if Doviculus was full of it, Eddie would probably flee either way.

"Not at all. Though there is a catch."

"….Of course. Why am I not surprised?" The Roadie had to grumble agitatedly, crinkling his nose at Doviculus as the demon walked around him slowly. The lord circled the roadie like a buzzard might its kill. "What's the catch?"

"You have a two minutes head start. If you escape, we won't pursue you. You are free to go. But if you are caught- well, I can assume you know what your punishment will be."

Eddie couldn't hold back the shudder of dread at the prospect of being caught. Oh, he knew what the punishment would be, and he was not exactly going to go quietly even if he was caught. Eddie planned on fighting; even if he would die, he would prefer death over being sedate and allowing Doviculus to hold him hostage any longer.

"Your two minutes start... _now_."

It felt like the world stilled, dread clutching at the roadie's heart as he stared at Doviculus, not even feeling connected to his body as he started to run. His feet pounded across the mushy sand, sneakers making various squelch sounds as they met the swampy ground below him. Splashes of water soaked his tattered jeans even further as he pushed forward.

He could hear his heartbeat echoing in his head, vision going blurry as rain fell from the sky heavily. Thunder cracked overhead, the clouds pouring water down upon him as he tried to keep going. His only constraints now were his shaky legs caked in mud and soaked clothes. He could do this, he would escape.

Eddie wasn't about to let freedom slip away from him. He was going to grab onto it and hold onto it.

He barely felt like he was the one actually running, frustration and unease at the whole situation making the world feel shaky to the half-demon. It certainly was not helped by the heavy pelting of rain that fell from the dark purple sky. He could only give an angry, mumbled curse, stumbling as he ran.

He kept his head down, focusing on the wet sand and his feet, watching as he ran further and further away from Doviculus. The thought of it made him push even harder.

One step after another. Just keep running. Foot to heel, foot to heel, foot to heel-

The sound of thunder cracking over head only made him stumble again and, disoriented, Eddie spread his leathery wings out to catch the strong wind and harsh rain the storm provided. His feet hit the mushy ground underfoot hard as he fought against the wind trying to yank him back. He had to expend more energy attempting to fight against the wind and rain, his own wings pushing him back. He finally stumbled backwards and cursed.

"Shit-" He rasped, reluctantly stealing a glance up at the sky.

The glance was all it took for Eddie to lose his balance, tumbling through the wet sand and landing hard on a wing. A wet cracking sound filled the air, muffled along with his pained yelp as thunder broke over the roadie's head. He hissed, opening his eyes and glancing back, his breath snatched away as he saw Tainted Coil members chasing after him. His fall had gotten them much closer to him, too close.

He ignored the pain, gnawing at his bottom lip and rolling back onto his feet, shakily running forward. He was desperate to escape the Nuns and their Soul Kissers.

Eddie never saw the cliff, only noticing it when his next footfall hit nothing but air.

###

His laughter was warm, soft, full of life as he held onto her. A large hand resting on her hip as he pulled her close. Bodies pressing together as she chuckled lowly at him. Her hand drifting upwards to cup his cheek, her own pressing against his neck, she could feel his pulse pounding away as he grinned at her. Even with his bright attitude he was nervous around her.

Ophelia knew this was what contentment was. Pure and simple happiness. Being with Eddie made her happy.

She leaned into him, sighing quietly, just feeling comfortable.

She closed her eyes, relaxing, her hand moving to find his hand-

_**CLANG SHATTER CLUNK**_

Ophelia couldn't help the startled noise she gave, jerking upwards-

Which caused her head to meet the top of another bunk. The brunette could only curse, squinting tiredly and rubbing her head as she glowered at the bunk above hers. She had never been a fan of them, even with Eddie's urgings that they'd save space. Ophelia would probably never enjoy bunk beds to the feeling of sleeping on the skin of a Hextadon.

"…Stupid beds." She grumbled lowly to herself, carefully moving to get out of bed and avoiding bumping her head into the top of the bunk again as she stood up. The woman reached out to touch the side of the bed for support as the bus drove over bumpy terrain.

She eventually gained her footing, getting used to the odd sense of movement as she walked down the long walkway. She listened to the sounds of Ironheade. From the sound of snores, it was easy to tell most of them were asleep by now. Fighting one's way through demon infested lands did tend to tire a person out.

The brunette for one knew she was tired. She had been jumping into every fight she could, roughly shaking demons for some sort of information about Eddie. She rarely got anything beyond demons cursing her and claiming Doviculus would wipe them out entirely.

With how heavily populated this slate of land was, Ophelia knew it was entirely possible. Not that she was going to dwell on it if she wanted to keep herself going. She needed a distraction and sleeping certainly wasn't keeping her mind off of Eddie. Off of her irritation, her attraction, her love for the big doof.

There were so many things she had to say to him, but now wasn't the time to really dwell on it. She needed a distraction now.

That is where Mangus came in; he certainly wasn't the best company around (Hell, some days Ophelia preferred to talk to Lita over Mangus.), but he was company- a distraction. He usually managed to be entertaining in some fashion.

"Mangus?" She called, ducking her head under a hanging arm and avoiding stepping on a heap of bottles as she headed for the front of the bus. The drivers compartment's door was propped open by a particularly large bottle of beer. She pushed it open a little more and poked her head in to see the twitchy man settled back in his seat, turning the steering wheel as he maneuvered the bus through the demon's territory.

"How are you doing Mangus?"

"Uh- Ophelia! Hey! I'm just driving." He offered back, nervously glancing at her then back at the road. Ophelia moved to settle down on the box sitting across from the twitchy engineer, making him spare her another cursory glance as he drove. He would never get used to her showing up in the middle of the night to talk to him.

"Another dream? Bad as last time?"

The brunette spared a nod, "No, it was... nice this time." She did smirk a little though as she added, "Nice, until you hit some sort of bump. I still say I should drive."

"Hey, when it comes time to take turns, you're always asleep. If I try to wake you up everyone gives me the stink eye. Good reason behind it, but still, you gotta be awake if you wanna drive any."

"I could drive better asleep than you can drive awake Mangus." She said with a low, amused sound, earning a huff from the man. He eased a foot onto the brakes, slowing the bus down to avoid a Raptor Elk that was running across the plains.

"Why does everyone pick on my driving? It's not that bad."

"Because you're an easy target and Mangus, somehow, you tend to hit every bump in the way."

"I do not!"

"Mangus, I am not having this argument with you. You know I'll win. I always do."

"…Yeah, but it's still not cool. You should let me win for once! Just once!" Now Ophelia had earned a full blown pout, the roadie-in-training not happy that he was already losing the argument.

"You have to earn it Mangus. Letting you win is too easy."

"I already get enough challenge with this job as it is, losing arguments doesn't make it any better."

"Yeah, yeah." She replied with a quiet "pfft," waving her hand at him as Mangus drove. The engineer cut another glance back at Ophelia to pout at her before he returned his gaze to the road before him, stiffening up in surprise and slamming his foot onto the brake.

The woman barely had any time to react, grabbing at the box she was seated on in vain only to be jerked forward by the force of the bus stopping. Her body hit the front console of the tour bus and she elicited a pained, "Oof!"

Mangus let out a low curse, parking the bus as best as he could and quick to turn his attention back to the brunette. She was unable to stop herself from giving a pained noise, a hand moving upwards to touch at her head tenderly.

"Shit! Ophelia- are you okay? I didn't mean to- I just-! Please tell me your okay?" He rambled, now on his knees and reaching out to grab at the woman as she squinted at him a little and rubbed her head.

"Mangus, I'm-"

"Please don't be horribly injured, you know Kill Master doesn't get up from naps well, he'd mess up and you'd die! Eddie'd kick my ass!"

"_Mangus_."

He grabbed ahold of her shoulders, shaking her in a panicked fashion. "All of them would kick my ass! Even Lita- she does kind of hate you- but you're the only one who can control the inky freaks, if you're gone they'll take OVER. WE'D ALL DIE. GAME OVER! GAME OVER-"

"**Mangus**!" Ophelia half-shouted, knocking his hands off of her shoulders and sitting up to glare at the neurotic engineer. "I'm fine. Just a bump on the head. Please, just _breathe_!"

"But-"

"Breathe."

Mangus hesitated a beat, taking a slow breath.

"Better?"

"A little. Just don't die."

Ophelia just rolled her eyes, her palm resting against her forehead in aggravation. "I won't." She let her hand drop, the formerly drowned woman pushing herself up. She was a little unsteady on her feet, but otherwise fine. Mangus followed suit and hovered over her worriedly.

"Now, tell me what you saw that warranted that stop."

The twitchy engineer glanced between Ophelia and the window for a moment, eventually steeling himself enough to gesture at it.

It just earned him a look before she finally turned towards the window, only to feel her stomach drop in a combination of emotions.

"By the gods…."

###

Rain had never been more fitting than now. Ophelia found herself staring out at the landscape as she clutched the battered leather vest to her chest. She didn't care if it coated her clothes with blood, all she cared about was having it in her grip. She barely even noticed nor felt Rima's hands trying to pull her from the harsh weather towards the bus. It was no use, Ophelia could not be budged from where she stood, her sneakers sinking into the wet mud under foot.

All Ophelia knew was grief and the numb feeling in her fingers from clutching at the vest with all of her might.

"Eddie…."

###

"The rain still goin?" Questioned Kill Master as he leaned back into a cushy interior seat of the bus, not bothering to cast a glance back towards the large tinted windows. He toyed with the neck of his whiskey bottle, agile fingers almost clumsy as he tried to relax back into the seat.

"From the sounds of it, it won't let up for days." Lita responded, resting a hand against the glass as she pushed it open a little, watching the rain with a saddened frown. Silence fell back over the bus, no one exactly feeling talkative with the prospect of their leader being dead being so prevalent in the back of their minds. Ironheade was mourning, and from the sounds of it The Doom was as well. The faction was still heavily connected to Ophelia, so they cried blackened tears, flooding the land even further.

"You think we should just head back?" It was Mangus who spoke up, sounding just as down trodden as the rest. "'Cause, we can still keep going, we're pretty close to Doviculus' fortress."

"The hell we'd go for? Revenge? It'd just get the rest of us killed," mumbled one dejected Headbanger in the corner. "We were just freed, we can't just run into that and die."

"Death is better than letting an friend die in vain." Lita said with a sharp scowl, shoulders tensing as she shot the group behind her a nasty look. "We can't just- leave. Even if it is a better option, a safer one…."

"It would be dishonorable to Edwards memory. He helped us, all of us."

Others nodded at Rima's words, the strong warrior woman openly solemn as she regarded the other Ironheadians surrounding her. "Are we not Ironheade? Are we not Edwards friends? We cannot just hide with our tails between our legs and hope for the best. With Edward gone, they will come for us next. They will assume we would be too distraught to fight against them."

The click of a door opening drew attention away from Rima, Ironheade warriors glancing at Ophelia as she approached them. Her hair hanging in her face, Eddies vest was still clutched to her chest as she walked.

There was something intense in her gaze, grief no longer controlling her; now rage had taken its place.

"We will fight them. We will tear them apart limb from limb," she breathed to the gathered group before her. Her lips drew into a tight, angry line. "We will make Doviculus suffer for everything he did to us, for everything he did to Eddie."

"Should we start driving again.…?" Mangus questioned, warily, unsure of what to think of Ophelia being so... angry.

"We'll wait for the rain to lessen some. Then we'll leave." The brunette glanced at Mangus, the intense gaze making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. He along with the others watched with concern as Ophelia slipped the vest on. "We'll make Doviculus regret the day he was ever spawned."

####

Thank you for reading~


	5. Hold you down and tear you open

After eons, here is another chapter. I KNOW. Really- after all this time?

Well, YEP. Its been awhile, but I haven't forgotten Brutal Legend. I've just been refining my writing and such.

This chapter itself is a BIT old. My old beta reader Ani beat'ed the first bit of it before we lost contact entirely. So be warned of a odd shift in writing style as it bounces from her beta madness to my old writing then my newer writing.

)))))

The sound of heels clicking as she walked filled the dark dingy hallway, it echoing off of the expansive ceilings, against the walls, coming back to her. It along with the low candle light filling the hall made the place seem almost ominous. She only finding it partially amusing as she took in the fact she was the only Nun currently not participating in this nights orgy. The emptiness of the hallway and echos just making it more apparent to her.

She had more important things to attend to, this night. Something much more interesting than an mere orgy.

She slowed her walk, only halting to lift the fabric up on the basket in her grip. An elongated finger poking at the food to be sure it was fresh. The nun giving a small pleased nod when she saw it was, she letting the fabric fall back upon the food, she picking back up on her brisk pace.

It was true her lord would think nothing of her actions- someone had to do this task after all. He could't always be the one to do to this considering his duties, so she had nothing to really worry herself over.

Though it certainly didn't stop her worries, a small bit of fret fluttering in her chest as she walked. Some vague sense of logic in the back of her mind asking just why she was doing this at all.

He answer laying in the realm of 'I'm bored. A little risk should keep me entertained.' It was all she could come up with in the lines of logic she had, more emotional parts murmured frayed words of her being concerned or somehow caring-

That was laughable at best. She was a Battle Nun, one of Doviculus's children. She didn't care about anyone but her lord, her father, the great Doviculus.

This wasn't concern nor care, just her seeking thrills outside of the battle field. The Nun had never expected any of excitement would start with her pushing open the ornate carved door of her masters room. She walking in, closing the door with a free hand as she took in her lords bedchambers. Candles provided what light there was, glossy vinyl tacked up on the walls, spikes poking through, the walls themselves a slate gray. The main attraction of the room was a large bed, headboard made of bones, steel and latex.

On the bed lay a motionless man, the son of Succoria, wearing spare Druid robes and sleeping from the looks of it. His expression tugged into one of unhappiness as he gave a small twitch. It seemed he had noticed her. The Nun smiled at this. She reaching out to gently press a hand against his shoulder.

"Son of Succoria, awaken. I bring you a meal."

Eddie managed a garbled sound, eyes slowly opening as he eyed her. It taking his tired mind a moment to comprehend just who the Nun was.

"Keep your damn food. Don't want any demon crap." He muttered sluggishly at her, pushing her hand away, attempting to hide in his clothes.

"I have brought you human food." She replied, not deterred by his behavior, finding it oddly endearing as he tried to vanish under the red robes hood.

"Still don't want it."

"You should eat." She insisted, reaching a hand out to pry the hood off of his face, it earning her a tired scowl. The nun chuckled lowly at his scowl, moving to rest the food besides him on the bed. She watching with unseen eyes as he sluggishly rolled onto his side, struggling to sit up, cursing as he got no where with his movements.

She tsked, but did nothing, watching his struggles, the sharp metal corner of her zipper mouth twitching into what one could assume was a smile when Eddie succeeded. He examined the food leerily, picking at it before finally eating it. She standing at attention the entire time, observing his movements, the changes that had occurred over the course of several weeks. He had become weaker, scarred further than he had been before, hair cut short, his stubble had slowly started to turn into a scraggly beard and bruises discolored his skin.

He looked sickly, even by demon standards, it almost drew- some sense of protectiveness from her. Not that the Nun would say it in such a manner. She simply suspected she was concerned for her Master's well being, he would be displeased if his favorite toy died. She was merely caring for him to serve her master.

Eddie slowly ate, keeping himself from stuffing his face on principle, weakness wasn't the best thing to show around demons.

"The hell are you helpin' me for?"

"You amuse me." She admitted after a beat, tilting her head slightly as he stared at her incredulously in return.

"…_Seriously_?"

"Yes, I have never seen a human this close before, especially not one with demon blood in his veins. It is intriguing."

Eddie gave a wary grunt in response, he was too tired for this demon game. He refused to let Doviculus break him, even if all the fight was just making Eddie feel more trapped than liberated by this point. He still had to do something, not lay around and take it. "If you're playing some- stupid demon game, you can fuck off. Tell Doviculus I won't play his games."

"Master did not send me. I came here on my own."

"Look at all the fucks I can't even give," Eddie surmised easily back, lips pulled into a thin unhappy line.

"Well, you give many fucks if the screaming is to be believed," She calmly stated back, confused when Eddie went a little pale. "_Fuck_ you, lady. I didn't ask for this. I didn't fuckin' want this shit."

"Why wouldn't you, our master is giving you this glorious chance to combine his seed and womb of Succoria's line-"

"Fuck that," Eddie hissed angrily back, tossing the bread back at her. "Get out of here, I don't want your fuckin' pity!"

The nun barely was able to dodge the bread, giving a sharp sound of surprise at the fact the half breed could still throw as well as he could.

"Out! Get the fuck out!"

She opened her mouth to reply, just being pelted with bread as Eddie managed to stand. Forcing himself into it as he barred his teeth. "I ain't just some fuckin' womb- I ain't a toy, I'm _Eddie Fuckin' Riggs_, and you fuckers can go- fuck right off!"

The Nun awkwardly shuffled back, "I, will leave this here," Confusion sweeping through her as she placed the bread basket on the floor by the chamber door, leaving as the roadie staggered. He grabbing what he could to throw at her. It hitting the door with a loud thunk as she snapped it closed.

She could only stand there and listen to him scream, rage rolling through the sounds before they dissolved into sobs. The sounds wrenching the Nun's heart in a way she wasn't used to.

))))

She found irony in the downpour, even if it had lightened some, the rain was still ever present. It made Ophelia wonder if the Titans were crying for him, if this was a signal from them-

The brunette sighed, simply brushing the thought away as she sat up, a dull ache running through her spine as she rolled out of the bunk. Bare feet hitting the carpeting with a soft tump sound. She giving a slow stretch to try and realign everything, brown eyes sweeping over the bus while she moved to stand up fully. Ophelia sliding into her worn pair of sneakers, already knowing the floor outside of her room was littered with excess bottles of beer, studs and various unpleasant things to step on without shoes. Her first thought resting in the fact she should walk around the bus to check on everyone. Even with that thought she idled in 'her' room, just staring at the walls with a frown curled across her features.

Everything was how it should be. Everyone was settled in for the night, sleeping soundly as they could. Even with the morose atmosphere, they needed the rest. There was no point in engaging in a battle when you were too tired to fight properly.

It still didn't help her though, she didn't feel tired, she just felt- numb. Worn around the edges, at points it made her want to just lie down and not get back up.

She just let her eyes close, breathing in slowly, easing the worries and concerns for now. Moving to reach out for Eddie's vest, the black leather vest hanging on a peg by her bed, the buttons pinned to its lapels shining faintly in the moonlight creeping in through the buses windows.

Ophelia only hesitated a moment, the tips of her fingers inches away from the vest. She not even sure why now of all times that she felt so reluctant to touch it.

To some part of her, it was like admitting he was dead. Donning his clothes, taking his role-

She took the vest, pulling it on, rage rocketing through her veins.

She had no time for tears, the gods were already crying for her.

))))

She traced her fingers over the scrolls uncertainly, a touch of a 'frown' gracing her metallic lips as she listened. The screams- did not seem as joyful as she had once thought they were.

The Nun wasn't sure what she should be feeling as she skimmed the scrolls in front of her. She barely actually understanding anything she was actually reading, everything blurring together as she thought about the man.

The half breed, he wasn't excited, proud, eager- he didn't want to be here. She had thought he was the grandest of guests. Glad to be here and serve his true people. Not held hostage by those pathetic humans. Not tormented by their simple ways and unethical manners.

She shifted on her feet to a more comfortable stance, awkwardly coaxing a long finger across a few lines. Only able to hear Eddie's voice echo in the halls.

))))

The bus creaked as it rolled to a stop, the Doom's moans quieting as Mangus stepped out first. He awkwardly sparring a glance back at the Doom forces gathering behind the bus.

"Man, this will never not be weird," He quietly mused to himself as he moved out of the way for the two Ironheade leaders to walk out of the bus as well.

"The tower is in sight now at least," Lita murmured as she shaded her vision behind her hand. For once able to ignore the Doom's presence to focus. Squinting up and out across the desert.

"It means we're almost there," Ophelia said, a touch of a grin settling on her features. Her hand automatically dropping to rest against the hilt of her blade. Mangus just glanced back at her with a frown.

"Not that close, we got, uh a long ways to go."

Ophelia tried not to let her frustration show, sighing a little as she dropped her hand from the hilt of her sword. "Not that long."

"It is a long ways off," Lita confirmed simply back, not sure if she should find the irony in the fact she was the mediator all of the sudden. "It doesn't mean we're not close though, we are closer than we were a week ago,"

"It isn't close enough,"

"Love, calm yourself," Unsurprisingly it was Kill Master poking his head out of the Bus. Other warriors equally peered out of the bus, curious to see what was going on. "You said it yourself before- rushing forward blindly isn't going to do shit for any of us."

Ophelia wilted slightly, "I know. Don't think I don't know this already,"

"We understand how you feel-" Lita managed, biting back a growl at the incredulous looks Mangus and Kill Master threw at her for this. "But, we can't plow forward. We're going to save him and ensure Doviculus's demise. We will make him suffer for what he has done. Eddie will be safe and sound, while we bring the Coil to the ground."

The formerly drowned woman had to pause uncertainly back at that, before she gave a small nod. Lita earning herself a touch of a smile back. "Right, …thanks Lita."

Lita smiled back, "Any time,"

Mangus and Kill Master could only uncertainly exchange looks between themselves as Ophelia stood up taller. She managing a touch of a confident smile. She startling all of them by whipping her sword out dramatically pointing it forward at the fortress. She tossing her head back, her hair being caught up in the a considerably well timed gust of wind.

"Onwards! To victory!"

The Ironheadeians in the bus whooped and hollered. Already keyed up from just that alone. The Doom quietly cheered from where they were, it sounding more like moaning over anything else. The two groups were only calmed by Kill Master reminding them there was nothing to actually kill.

Lita awkwardly opened and closed her mouth, "You certainly are feeling, dramatic,"

"I thought you liked being dramatic?"

The brief flicker of a smirk made Lita shake her head with a brief laugh, "Just _possibly_."

)))

Hopefully chapter 6 will happen a lot sooner than this did! See you crazy Brutal Bro's later!


	6. Who Had Been Rendered Unwhole

And SURPRISE, another chapter so soon, dear readers! I've been hammering this out for awhile, hopefully it is worth the (FOR ONCE,) short wait.

I've also bumped the story rating up to M as of now, since it is a BIT over the T limit as of now.

###

The month consisted of him ignoring her as much as he could. She would deliver his basket of food, leave and he'd consume everything within it hungrily. It had become their pattern, a safe one after her first night of feeding the half breed. The Nun figured it was best if she didn't talk to him. If she ignored this niggling feeling sweeping through her every time she saw him. This half breed, this mere child-

She rested her head against the cool wall. Clawed fingers racking across her head dress. Frustration swelling through her as she raked hard enough to draw rusty colored blood from her skin.

_Why had everything suddenly become so complicated_? She couldn't stop thinking. She couldn't stop these urges and wants that weren't what she knew was the proper Coil way. The Coil way was to want nothing and give everything. You belonged only to your master, there was no urges outside of what you were told you had.

'_Damn him, damn him. May the Titans smite him,'_ She cursed to herself as she gritted her zipper teeth together.

###

Lita swung the halfberd hard, bringing it down with as much force as she could muster onto the war father in front of her. His cry a sign she certainly had hit hard enough, she repeating the attack as she listened to Ironheade and the Doom rally together. By this point it was- almost comforting to hear the sound of the Organ Player playing drearily in the background. His dry laughter echoing with each chord, the demons slowing weakening with each key hit.

The blonde woman easily swung around, dislodging her blade from the War Father's limp body to briefly observe Ironheade and the Doom. Brides lurking behind headbangers, grave diggers protectively huddling near Razor Girls. Burning rats being thrown at enemies as the Fire Baron's grabbed access rats from rat guts. Ophelia was mixed in the fray, blades drawn copper colored blood splattered across her. Some already drying across her face as she brought her blade harshly into a demon's gut. Ripping it out just as quickly to kick the soul kisser back. The dying creature putting up no real struggle as it fell to the ground, pitifully squirming in an attempt to call out to his brethren. Lita quickly stomped down on the fallen soul kisser, digging her heel into its exposed neck.

Lita to some degree almost found it a ridiculous sight. The people she had been slaughtering before were now on her side. Suddenly loyal, suddenly their friends- it was almost too much sometimes. Just too much to realize she had went from cursing them to be smote to protecting them. If not for The joined armies being mid battle- she would've dwelled on it a little longer. For now she went fell back into the moment. Her blade finding a home in a demon that tried to come at her. It leaving her side open to attack, a small sneaky Soul Kisser lurching into slice at her. Its blade cutting into her arm as she shielded herself.

She cursed, kicking out, her heeled boot sending the smaller 'woman' of a demon falling back. The little soul kisser bumbling into a circle of headbangers, it barely taking a moment before it was crushed in the fray. Lita could only wipe away what blood she could from her arm as she grabbed her red bandana from her belt to wrap the gash up. She tightening the knot with a low hiss, grimacing at how it throbbed unhappily.

Lita losing footing when a battle nun managed to catch her by surprise, she awkwardly catching herself on her injured arm from completely tumbling over. Lita was only able to curse and attempt to scramble onto her knees, but she was unable to fully get up in time to avoid another blow. A clawed hand connecting with her head with enough force to make her see stars. It sending her reeling into the sandy ground, her head spinning as she dug her fingers into the sand with a low angry hiss. Struggling to find her footing, blinking blearily when no other blows came down. She realizing a Grave Digger had come to her aid, his shovel taking the blow before he pushed back hard sending the battle nun stumbling back. The grave digger readily striking her in the face with his shovel. It hitting once again as Lita finally scrambled to her feet. She witnessing the death cry of the of the battle nun at the blue skinned man's hands.

The grave digger gave her a small nod before moving to whack the next demon in his line of sight. It leaving Lita to blink slowly back, awkwardly hefting her halfberd back into her grip.

It certainly was ridiculous, but Lita couldn't complain too much. Not now, not after that.

#####

"Son of Succoria?" Her voice broke the larger man from his line of thought, he having not noticed the Nun enter. Another basket in hand as she approached him, almost cautiously. Surprise flickering across the roadie's features as he watched her carefully set it down in front of him. His wariness stating he remembered something else she was doing her best not to dwell on. "You must eat,"

Eddie managed a small wheeze, weakly just resting his cheek against his own arm. "Why fuckin' bother?"

"Because you need to survive,"

"Why? So I can germinate Doviculus's seed?" He darkly intoned back, his gaze finally snapping back to her for a moment. Brown eyes warily holding her 'gaze' as the Nun moved closer. "All of you made that shit pretty clear, s'why you saved my ass from dyin',"

The Nun in question hesitated, but nodded. "Yes, it is why I saved you," She remembered being the one to grab onto him. Mud slicking her clawed fingers as he grasped onto her. It had been something else, something she couldn't fully explain. Something surreal and unknown lurching through her at that moment.

She shook her head now, returning the present as the roadie hesitantly moved towards the basket. "Things _do_ change, chosen one."

"Things change- right," He groused back as he took a bite of bread. Almost greedily swallowing it whole, hunger taking over his mixture of weariness and wariness. "I'll believe that when I ain't here,"

"It is- for the best you are here though," She managed simply back, holding her head up some as she spoke more firmly. "That way we can create a race greater than even the Titans."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "M'glad you found a comfy ass excuse to hide behind."

"It is not an excuse, it is the truth,"

"If it's the truth, than why are you soundin' so doubtful?" He needled back, watching her expression carefully. The roadie rewarded with the clear uncertainty flashing across the Nun's features. The wrinkles of fabric composing her restricted face moving as she clicked her metallic zipper teeth closed. The zipper itself moving still before she managed to speak again.

"I am not doubtful, I am never doubtful of my lord's words."

"Uh huh," Eddie managed dryly back through a mouth full of bread. The scraggly bearded man wiped at his brow with a grimace as he spoke. "You keep tellin' yourself that," He reaching out next to just take everything out of the basket. Picking through the various vegetables, pieces of bread and cooked meat.

"You are insolent," She snappily answered back, clenching and unclenching her hand into a fist at her side. Her reaction just made Eddie give a raspy laugh, he taking another bite of bread after he swallowed the first helping. Still talking with an incredibly full mouth, proving he wasn't the master of manners.

"You only noticed _now_, lady?"

The Nun gave him what could have been a withering stare if not for the lack of eyes on her part as she picked the basket back up. "Eat, Son Of Succoria," With that she turned her back, striding out to leave the half beast half man to his meal of bread and raw vegetables.

####

The shovel clanged loudly as it met an unsuspecting demon, a grave digger peering down as the soul kisser crumbled to her knees. "Is that sufficient, my queen?"

"Perfectly," Ophelia said with a small grin as the shovel came down again with a wet sound. The soul kisser met her end with a single strike. "We don't want any demons in the area if we're going to camp here for the night,"

"Should we help the preps unload?"

"Yes, please." She rested her hand against his shoulder encouragingly, "They aren't preps now- they're our friends."

The grave digger gave a dramatic sigh, tossing his head back to get his bangs out of his eyes. "Friends or not, they are still preps, have you _seen_ what they wear?"

Ophelia blew out a small smile, it ruffling the loose strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. "I'm wearing the same thing right now, I wore this before I jumped into the sea, and I'll probably continue wearing it." The grave digger paused uncertainly at that, opening and closing his mouth for the moment, eventually producing an embarrassed, "Oh,"

"I'll tell you what I tell anyone in Ironheade who talks down about us, we aren't _that_ different. We all breath the same air, all have had our hearts broken, " She squeezed his shoulder fondly, stepping away, "Gather up a few more of your friends, take a few Razor Girls and make sure this patch of land is clear. We'll need our sleep,"

"Of course," He bowed his head to her politely back, still clearly embarrassed to some degree by his faux pas as he ambled away to join a gathering of fellow grave diggers and a few Razor Girls.

Ophelia just watched the grave digger amble off, she quietly giving a sigh when she was sure he was out of earshot. "Sometimes, my life is kind of… weird." She wrinkled her nose a little, just adjusting her vest to tuck her hands into the pockets idly.

"You only guessed now?"

The brunette startled, snapping her gaze back at Lita. A wry sort of frown touching her features as the other woman strolled forward to stand next to her. "You shouldn't sneak up on people, Lita. Not _now_ of all times."

"It was less sneaking and more me waiting for you to finish talking to Conrad,"

Ophelia opened her mouth to reply, pausing uncertainly. "You know his name?"

Lita needed to pause, brows knitting together as she let her mouth fall open. "…I do," She sounding more confused than intended. Slightly defensive as she frowned back at Ophelia. "He, is, always around."

The formerly drowned woman just spared Lita a wary glance, hesitating before speaking again. Her response considerably bland since she wasn't sure how to even process this. "He- usually is, Conrad is a good solider."

"Yes… He. Is." Lita needed a moment, maybe several. Ophelia just awkwardly reached out and patted Lita's shoulder before making a break for it. She didn't want to be here when the Queen of Ironheade lost her mind.

####

He stroked his fingers through the half breed's hair, listening to the wet sounds from below with pleasured noises escaping past his lips. Violet fingers moving across the coarse hair along the man's face. He easily bringing his hand back up to pet the half breed's hair. Doviculus giving a low aroused sound at what the roadie was doing with his mouth as he threaded his fingers roughly into the roadie's hair.

"I'm glad I've found other uses for your mouth," He huskily laughed down at the roadie, yanking him roughly forward to keep going. Not particularly caring if Eddie was gagging a little at this point. He glancing away from his captive to regard a Warfather, "Any further news I should know of?"

The Warfather shook his head quietly, "Not quite, my Lord, there have been reports of stray Doom soldiers in the low lands, but they've been taken care of."

"Good, I'd rather these lands be untouched by those pests," He coaxed his long fingers along Eddie's features as he continued, "Do keep an eye out for their queen would you? Those creatures are unlikely to be here without her assistance,"

"Of course, Master. I will increase patrols to compensate."

He made a note in the tome he carried, waving a hand and words fluttering onto the page with ease.

"Enough of you will be able to crush any opposition that comes further into our lands," Agreed the Emperor as he glanced back at his 'pet', Eddie unamusedly grimacing as he pulled back for a quick breath, pushed back down on the demon's member as soon as he got it. "I wouldn't want them trying to take away our newest gain,"

The Warfather gave a small nod of agreement, his own gaze briefly flickering to the roadie on his knees. "I will be waiting for you outside for when you finish, my Lord. I anxiously await your next germination."

Doviculus gave a pleased growl at the other demon's words before waving his hand to dismiss the Warfather. He after all did have something to finish here and now.

###


	7. I was a creature before I could stand

And to prove I still am working on this, here you guys, have a chapter. Certainly not the longest, but it's a build up to some actual action that will take place soon enough. Eddie as well as Ophelia are both reaching their breaking points.

##########

"My one question is- why do you even care?"

His half muffled words startled the Nun. Her gaze drifting towards the man as he tore into some bread, trying to act relaxed even though the tension was easy to read on him.

"Why do I care?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, you are the one to carry my lord's seed. The one destined to bless us with a strong blood line to breed off of."

"You have to know that shit ain't gonna take, right?"

That warranted a small confused pause from the Nun. "Not take-?"

"I'm half human, and a dude. Human dudes can't carry, babies." Eddie waved his hand as he spoke, sprinkling bread crumbs across the surface of the shiny black latex covers of the bed.

"…Male humans cannot carry children?" This was about the first time she ever heard of this if her tone was anything to go by, "That is- ridiculously primitive,"

"I could say the same for you all breedin' with your direct relatives, kind of weakens the shit out of you," His words seemingly were an unintended insult as the Nun leaned back bristling at his words. "_Weakens_?!"

The roadie had to blink,'_Oops, looks like I fuckin' screwed the pooch on this one,_'

She swung her arms around with her words, voice raising the more she spoke. "Our bloodlines are strong, the strongest in this wretched world. We dominated most of this pathetic landscape with our methods, and what have you human's done?"

"Rebelled and kicked some ass, we took back the lands you claimed pretty easily," He scooted back some, half expecting the Nun to strike him. She seemed tempted to if her hand clenching hand by her side was anything to go by. Eddie knew he wasn't exactly in the best shape, so a blow certainly wouldn't be fun to get from the Nun. The best he could do was keep some distance, long arms or not, it didn't hurt to keep some space between them. She surprised him by simply hissing, bringing her hand up to bite at her fingers. Eddie just stared, squinting warily at the Nun.

"…Uh, what are you doing?"

"Mfh camhing, mahsalf," Unsurprisingly her words came out muffled and nonsensical. Eddie wasn't really sure what he had been expecting with her fingers shoved in her mouth like that.

"...Yeah, uh, tell me when you're, done doin' whatever you're doin',"

"Bhe qhiet," She wetly commanded back at him, her words still a mess of sounds due to her fingers. The sight was just weird enough to make Eddie's lips briefly twitch into an amused smile.

"Okay, okay- how 'bout we talk 'bout somethin' else? Like, what is your name?"

His question made The Nun pause, confusion scrunching her features. She pulling her fingers out of her mouth to speak, "Name?"

"Yeah, like, I'm Eddie and you are-?"

"We do not have names," She supplied, "Only the strongest have names,"

"What? Are you serious 'bout this?"

She rested her hands on her hips, frowning back at him. "Do I look humorous to you, hairy human?"

"Yeah, yeah you do. You're a real gut buster," Eddie simply rolled his eyes back, "You're pretty strong aren't you?"

"I wouldn't claim to be the strongest. Only master Doviculus can claim that as truth,"

Eddie had to bite back his urge to slander the hell out of Doviculus, simply evading mention of the demon as he spoke. "Well, you survived this long haven't you? Far as I can tell, most of you live for what, a week or less,"

The Nun paused at that, tilting her head in thought, "…That is true,"

"So, how about a name? I wouldn't exactly go round yakkin' bout it either,"

"Even if you did, no one would believe you," She answered back as she licked her zippered teeth. "Even if you are to bare our lord's child, you are still far too human,"

Eddie opened and closed his mouth, clearly wanting to comment but holding himself back. "Okay- noted." He scratched at his growing in beard as he continued, "How about, Lilith?"

"Li-lith?" She had to sound out the name, the sounds clearly strange to her mouth as she spoke it again, "Lilith, Lilith…"

"You like it or should I come up with somethin' else?" Eddie frowned back, watching as she chanted the name quietly to herself for another moment or two, adjusting to the odd word.

She shook her head, eventually answering him. "No, no. I, think I like it, I will need time, to understand it before I accept it,"

"Uh, sure, go crazy," He gave a vague sort of jazz hands in turn, squinting up at her as the Nun picked up the empty basket from the bed. "See you later?"

"Yes, you shall, good day," She offered him a bob of her head before making her way to the bedroom's exit. Eddie listening to her go as he let himself fall back onto the bed. Relieved that had went alright. The roadie not entirely sure why the hell he had even been so civil to the Nun. Knowing how demons worked, she would more than likely stab him in the back later with little remorse.

_'I need to get out of here, this place is drivin' me nuts,'_

###

Ophelia flexed her fingers some as she tipped her head back, exhaling smoke into the brisk night air. Relaxation eased through her as she let her eyes close, the brunette woman quietly pushing away the occasional blip on her mental radar as she let herself ease into the tree behind her. Ophelia simply focused on the smell of smoke, grass and lingering scent of beer. Everyone was asleep by now, so it meant she could unwind to some degree. Even if it was in a way she usually felt silly while doing. She could practically hear Lita's mocking words cut in-

She shook the thought away as quickly as it came, she needed to relax, this meant no thinking about Lita, or Ironheade or The Doom. This was her time. _Hers_.

She only opened her eyes to take another slow drag, the heat from the cigarette enough to sustain her for now. Ophelia could manage, she certainly hadn't felt a chill or really cold since she Drowned. She knew what she did, she couldn't claim to be some innocent in that. Not when she remembered lurching across the land to build an army to destroy everything Eddie stood for.

The irony of the situation didn't escape Ophelia. Suddenly she was on his side again, trying to find him. She wasn't sure if she should be frustrated or what to really feel. Everything was incredibly jumbled. She had things running at an even pace as they cut a swatch through demon lands, but it didn't make things simple. Distrust was everywhere in the army, awkward alliances wouldn't last forever. As soon as they found Eddie, the Doom wouldn't want to stick around. Even if Ironheade was trying to make them feel comfortable, Ophelia already knew it wouldn't stick. Eddie certainly wouldn't want to hang around the Doom much less have them be on their side. The man was bullheaded. He drew lines in the sand and wasn't likely to walk over that proverbial line with his arms wide open to embrace his enemy. Ophelia didn't expect him to be happy to see her, much less her troops.

Ophelia managed to contain another sigh that wanted to escape, forcing herself to sit up and turn around, burning out her cigarette on the tree trunk.

"So much for relaxing," She murmured lowly to herself as she rose to her feet. The walk back to the bus a quiet one, well a quiet one until someone stabbed her in the shoulder. The blade finding a new sheath in her skin.

###

He rested his cheek against the cool wall, listening as he heard the sound of activity out in the halls. The urge to be out and walking again gnawing at the roadie's guts as he pressed tightly against the wall.

He clawed his fingers against the walls, he gritting his teeth as he tugged against the chain around his neck. The cool feeling of metal digging into faded bruises and cuts around his neck.

The feeling earned a soft angry hiss as he let his hand move up to work his claws against the metal. He trying to find a lock somewhere on its battered surface. Even with the fact he had been clawing at the collar for the past month, Eddie desperately want to have missed some obvious keyhole or lock mechanism. He wanted to feel like he had control again. He had more control now than he did when he first arrived. Thinking about being confined to the black room again made a chill roll through Eddie as he protectively curled into himself. The silence was more terrifying than anything he could really think of.

Far as he could tell, he was going to be stuck here forever if he didn't get a better plan in place. Not that he really had a plan anymore. It was embarrassing to think about, he had gotten stuck and couldn't fight his way out. He wanted to fake complacency, gain weight back and be able to kill Doviculus. He had it planned out in detail, relishing just how much he would make Doviculus suffer as much as the demon lord had made him suffer. His plan kept being jarred out of whack, turned over and crushed by Doviculus and how unpredictable the whole place was. The demon fortress was orderly as it was chaotic. Eddie was used to hearing the weirdest things possible going on in the hallway and never being sure of what would happen next. Asides the obvious orgy.

He had planned on escaping that night, even if it meant falling to his death off that cliff, he was intent on being gone. His only problem was the fact his stamina was gone, he could barely out run a damned steel quilled urchin by this point, much less a horde of demons. Doviculus knew what he was doing when he set Eddie loose like that. It was a game as much as anything else was to the demon emperor.

He could either try and power through the rest of this somehow or make a new plan. He wasn't fond of either option, not when he was aching to magically escape.

Eddie licked his cracked lips in thought as he straightened out, reaching to pull himself up into a seated position for the moment. He had gotten too used to laying around, he couldn't keep doing that anymore.

He needed to do something and he had to do it soon. The question was, what was he going to do?

#########


End file.
